Darker than Black: A Bloodstained Past
by Takai Hoshi
Summary: Hibiki (AKA Tsubasa), a contractor, is thrown into his past by his own powers, he remembers when the gate first appears and when the original stars disappeared, but will he ever regain what he has lost?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** Well here we are again. It's always such a pleasure! Heads up, this story will NOT star Hei, as the main character is my own. Also, as a disclaimer, I do not own Darker than Black. I am not affiliated with any of the companies that participated in the original creation of Darker than Black. Without further ado, lets begin with the story.

It was a normal day, and the sun was shining, but Hibiki felt cold. His vision was blurred as if someone had taken off his glasses. He lay on the ground, feeling all the energy being sapped out him, as he was thinking _"Is this the end? Is this how I die...?"._ There was a red pool of sticky liquid around him, and the wound he had received came from an oddly shaped blade.

He looked up at the figure looming before him, and tried to use his ability on him as a last resort. But to no avail did it work against his enemy, for his enemy's ability was to turn any damage done to them into someone else's pain. He yelled out in pain as he experienced the torture of his own ability. He stopped attempting to use his power because he knew how hopeless it was, and his price was remembering painful memories.

He felt himself going into the dark void of his mind and he let it take him wherever it would go...

Suddenly, he was a six-year-old, hiding behind a tree. He peeked out from behind the tree, and saw a dark haired kid wearing a white buttoned shirt that was around his age, staring up into the sky. _"This memory? How is this my price?"_ Then a girl with dark hair wearing a white dress walked up to the boy. Hiding behind the tree, Hibiki heard the girl saying "Brother, are you looking at the stars again?" Then he heard a reply, coming from the boy. "Yes, Xing." Then the boy sat down near the lake that was there in front of them.

The girl, who was apparently named Xing, walked down into the lake and stood there, watching the stars as well. Then a few moments later, a shooting star fell through the sky and Xing was excited, Hibiki couldn't make out what she was saying, because he was busy watching the sky, with star after star falling. He soon got tired of watching and began to head home.

While he was walking, he passed an alley, and someone grabbed him. He didn't get to see the person's face though, but he could tell that the man was fully-grown. There was a knife pressed up to his throat, and he heard a rough voice saying "Drop your money and phone and then scram, kid." He replied by saying "I don't have any money, and my parents can't get me a phone!" He heard the man say "Bull!" He was then thrown on the ground, and his glasses were knocked off. He grunted in pain, and he saw a blurry figure standing above him.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his left hand and he screamed in pain, he looked at his left hand and he saw a red stain, and something black sticking out of it. He then grabbed it and pulled it out. _"This is how my price is..."_ He thought. He picked up his glasses and put them on, he looked at his captor and stood up, holding the knife, he then ran at the man and stabbed his arm. Blood dripped down the handle and onto his fingertips, he rotated the knife and his captor screamed. The man then fell over, and he lay there, blood dripping out of his arm.

Hibiki waited there for a while, and the man stopped moving. Hibiki was breathing heavily, and he realized what he had done. He began to well up with tears, and he rubbed one of his eyes with his left hand, he winced in pain and looked at his hand. The bleeding had stopped, he went to the stream of water nearby and washed his skin free of blood. He began walking home, thinking about how his parents would react. He looked up into the sky and gasped, all the stars had disappeared. Then there was a rumble, and he fell over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Hopefully, by the time you read this, it will have only been a few days since the first chapter came out. Ah, well. Something I forgot to mention before, the picture for the cover is indeed my character. Let's get on with the story!

Hibiki got up early in the morning, on the ground. He could hardly remember what had happened last night. He felt his head and winced, remembering the pain of the wound in his hand. He glanced around for a bit, seeing that he was... Near a scorched building? _"That's odd..."_ He thought. _"I don't remember this part of my memory..."_ All he knew was that he wasn't where he was when he passed out.

After a bit of examining in the building, he discovered some scorched bodies _"Eugh, gruesome scene here. I can't shake the feeling that this was just a normal fire..."_ He immediately thought after seeing the scene. He rested his arm on a beam that was charred, and was surprised at the fact that it was still rather warm. "Hm.. This fire must have been recent." He said to himself. Just then, he heard the noise of something heavy hitting the ground and the sound of someone running coming from a nearby alley.

He caught a glimpse of them before they ran away, so he began to ran after them, yelling "H- Hey! Wait up!". He noticed they were wearing a schoolgirl's uniform, probably a bit older than him. He couldn't help but notice she had brown hair, and that she was wearing it in a ponytail before she ran around the corner. "Ugh, I just wanted to know if she knew what was going on... Hey, wait a minute, my price shouldn't have lasted this long! There's something very wrong here..."

He looked back at the charred building and remembered that he heard something fall, he looked back at where he thought he heard it coming from and noticed that there was a small dark box. He wondered what it was, and walked up to it. Just then, there was a light coming from it, slowly increasing in brightness. "What IS that thing?" He wondered to himself. He backed away slowly, and then it became blindingly bright.

"Whoa, is it gonna blow up?!" He yelled, and ducked behind a dumpster. It grew even brighter, and then it just stopped. He glanced around the corner, and it had disappeared, but something else was in its place. He walked towards it and realized that it was a pendant, with a green gem tied to it. "Huh.." he said, as he put it on. Then his price ended, and he was back to laying on the ground in a pool of blood, with his enemy standing over him. But this time, he was wearing the pendant he found in his memory. _"What the...? This has never happened before."_ He reached to touch it, and then it shattered with a bright light.

"Ngh...! What's going on?!" He yelled, then the light faded. He reached towards his wounded area, which was now aching. He felt the area and realized that his wound was gone, and the blade that had pierced him was laying next to him. He reached to grab it, and he picked it up. It was surprisingly light for a sword. He got up slowly and then realized that his enemy was busy paying their price, they were zoned out, not able to concentrate on anything or move. Hibiki said "I guess my mission is complete." He tied the enemy contractor up and grabbed them, carrying them back to his base.

When he got there, he threw the now conscious and screaming contractor onto a table. "Now then... Tell me why you gave me that pendant so long ago, contractor." He asked. The female contractor laughed and replied "Gave YOU? I don't remember giving YOU anything!" Hibiki then glared at her and said "I know you realize what that pendant was..." He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo of the pendant and showed it to her. "Huh? Why would I know something about THAT?" She said.

"Stop messing with me!" He yelled, furiously. "I know you were that schoolgirl on that day I found this!" She then sighed, and said "Yes, you caught me, you win... However, that... How should I say this? Oh, yes. That body wasn't mine" Hibiki looked at her "What do you mean by that, exactly...?" He asked, warily. "You see, the power you saw me "using" during our little fight out there wasn't mine. Someone else was watching our battle, protecting me with their powers." She said with a smirk. "So you aren't... You aren't HY-731?!" Hibiki asked, surprised. "Nope! That's not me! My power is time travel, sort of like a certain someone else I used to know. However, I can't be in my own body when I do so." She replied.

"So... I actually failed my mission?" He asked, a bit disappointed. "Yeah, sounds about right." She replied. Hibiki untied the girl and said "Come on, I'm going to find HY-731 and YOU are going to help me." She rubbed her wrists and said "Yeah, yeah. Don't you want to know my name first?" Hibiki glanced over and said "Sure, why not?" She then replied by saying "My name is Ami, also known as EN-302! What about yours?" Hibiki then smirked "I'm Hibiki, also known as Tsubasa, my Messier Code is UL-941, pleasure to meet you. Now lets go." Hibiki picked up the sword he took and asked Ami "Oh, by the way, can I use this?" She replied "Sure! Now don't we have to catch a contractor?" Hibiki started walking and said "You're right, come on, lets go." He grabbed a new mask and exited his base.


End file.
